This invention relates generally to cellular cushions, and more particularly, to cellular cushions used with seats.
The sport of motorcycling has grown to epic proportions, and is continuing to grow in popularity, as evidenced by, for example, the growing number of television programs dedicated to motorcycles and the steady annual increase of motorcycle sales. A typical motorcycle ride may last for several hours, or very often several days, covering hundreds of miles. Despite the smoothness of the pavement and the motorcycle suspension, the motorcycle operator may still be subjected to vibrational stresses induced through the seat. Over time, the vibrations may lead to discomfort and fatigue.
Known seats for vehicles, such as motorcycles, usually have a supporting base layer, a cushion layer, and an exterior cover layer. Traditionally, a molded cushion is formed on the base layer and a cover is stitched and fitted over the cushion. To facilitate alleviating the effects of vibrational forces induced to the operator through the seat, at least some known motorcycle seats include additional padding within the seat. However, over time, because the operator of a motorcycle is primarily in a seated position for extended periods of time, the padding in such seats may bottom out and the operator's weight may undesirably become concentrated in the bonier portions of the individual's buttocks. As such, known motorcycle seats do not facilitate distributing an operator's weight across the individual's buttocks.